


Taking this personally

by marlierockz



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I hope, Total AU, this is gonna be so original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlierockz/pseuds/marlierockz
Summary: Karen can't get over the fact that Frank's dead, and what her last words are.Frank doesn't care. Only cares about shooting shit, and making sure she's safe.





	1. Proglouge

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the prologue, just wanted to see what people would think:)

Can you really take something you said back?  
Can you?  
Can you take back such a horrible thing?  
What if.. what if they’re dead?  
How can I take it back?  
How?  
Even if..  
Would he even forgive me?

Would I even forgive myself?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen gets voicemail.

Karen decided to call it a night when the clock stroked midnight. Before she went home though, she always read her article that came out two or three days ago. Sighing before opening to page four, she was anxious. What if it was horrible? It couldn’t be, Ellison wouldn’t have published it otherwise. Her article was about this Italian Mob, the Ricci’s, who came out of hiding for about twenty years and starting up the drug, human sex trafficking ring. No one knows why they suddenly returned. Maybe because they seen every gang was terminated by the punisher, and now that the punisher was out of the picture. They can finally take over, at least that’s what Karen thinks.  
  
  
Karen decided to call it a night when the clock stroked midnight. Before she went home though, she always read her article that came out two or three days ago. Sighing before opening to page four, she was anxious. What if it was horrible? It couldn’t be, Ellison wouldn’t have published it otherwise. Her article was about this Italian Mob, the Ricci’s, who came out of hiding for about twenty years and starting up the drug, human sex trafficking ring. No one knows why they suddenly returned. Maybe because they seen every gang was terminated by the punisher, and now that the punisher was out of the picture. They can finally take over, at least that’s what Karen thinks.  
  
Karen put the newspaper down on her desk almost knocking her stale, old coffee over. She was thinking about Frank, not thinking about what was going on around her. How could she say those words? How could that be her last words to Frank Castle? Tears flowed in her eyes, she had to stop thinking about this. It has been haunting her for the past few weeks, the last thing she saw of him. A burning boat with no survivors. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, resting her face in her hands. Shaking her head, “I have to get home.”  
  
Karen rushed to get her stuff, and head out the door of the office. She felt her purse to make sure her .380 was in there just in case something were to happen. It was pretty dark out, so she made sure to rush without looking like something suspicious. After, twenty minutes, she finally made it to her apartment building. She quickly buzzed herself in to catch the elevator to the fifth floor. Stumbling in her one bedroom that she couldn’t of have afforded when she worked with Foggy and Matt.  
  
The fridge was opened to see if there was any Chinese take out left from last night. Karen cheered as she took out the white carton of deliciousness. She popped it in the microwave, and uncorked a bottle of red wine. Sighing, she wondered what Red was doing. _Being an asshole, probably_. She rolled her eyes. Ever since she found out, she kinda understood the whole Foggy not being around, and all the tension. She was pissed as well, how could he lie and say that what he was doing was good? It wasn’t. Leaving your friends out, betraying your promises to your friends. Frank would never do that to her, or anyone.  
  
After Karen ate her food, she decided it was enough and get into bed for the night. She had to stop being so stressed but all she could think of all the pain people around her caused and herself had caused. Matt with Foggy, and herself with Frank and also Wesley. She closed her eyes to get rid of everything.  
  
****  
  
Karen woke up with a weird feeling in her gut. She breathed in slowly before getting out of her bed and opening her bedroom door. Her hand shot to her mouth trying to cover the scream she had. Her apartment door was knocked down, blankets thrown everywhere, all her papers; her research was _everywhere_. The most horrifying thing was that these people, or whoever did this was here when she was sleeping.  
  
She couldn’t be there anymore, she just had to get out of the apartment. Karen grabbed her keys, and her purse that had everything in it before running out the door. How did she not notice that someone was in her apartment when she was in it? She fled to Central Park to sit on a bench where it was most crowded. She was panicking. What if Fisk knew that she was the one who killed Wesley? No, Karen! You would have already been dead, her mind spoke.  
  
Karen sat there for hours as it seems, just worrying and basically killing herself. She had to go back, she had to see what was taken or not was taken. If anyone tried to come back, she had her .380 and she was going to be there waiting for them. She slowly looked around while walking to see if anyone was stalking her, or waiting for her to come back. When she saw there was no one, she rushed into her building and into her door-less apartment. Sighing as she looked at the wreckage, how was she ever going to fix this? She started to clean the papers up, the door on the floor was now on leaning on the frame so she at least has some privacy.  
  
After cleaning everything up, she saw something in the corner of her eyes on her fridge. Karen looked to see it was a note. She ripped it open with no hesitation.  
  


> __  
> Hello, Miss Page  
>  I have found your little article,  
>  I must say, Bravo. You did well.  
>  This mess you see was nothing.  
>  You are in a lot of trouble, Miss Page.  
>  Exposing us to the public.  
>  We will see each other again. 
> 
> _\- The Ricci’s_  
> 

The note fell through her fingers as she slid down the fridge to sit with her knees to her chest. She couldn’t believe it. They were coming after her. Over an article she wrote, because she ‘exposed’ them. She closed her eyes, and brought out her phone from her pocket. She speed dialed the first number that was on her list and got straight to voicemail. Of course.

_“I need you, Frank. God damn. I really, really need you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya have questions, 
> 
> my tumblr is kastleplease 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i hope you've enjoyed this
> 
> i'll be at tumblr if ya have questions
> 
> @kastleplease 
> 
> :)


End file.
